First love is like a mirror
by Andyp
Summary: And I try to pick the pieces up. But I always end up getting cut by the shards of my past. I don’t understand why I can’t move on and leave them behind. [ NaruSaku ]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

" **First love is like a mirror. "**

_First love is like a mirror._

_It's transparent and clear. Pure. I polish it everyday. I put it in the best light. I use it everyday. I pour my heart and soul into that glass, hoping that when I look at the reflection, I'll see myself the way I am. And I hope that I'll be perfect like it. And that I'll be accepted._

_And then, events happen. At first it starts out as a crack. And then a smudge appears. But then more of them start to appear. Staining the glass, cracking it. Breaking it. Leaving only pieces._

_I try to throw the them away. The pieces I mean. I try to throw them away, but I don't, because I don't want to forget. And when I do, I see it everywhere._

_Sometimes it can be two people together. Sometimes it's a flower. Sometimes it's snow falling down. And sometimes it's a person._

_And in the end I always want things the way that it used to be. And I try to pick the pieces up. But I always end up getting cut by the shards of my past._

_I don't understand why I can't move on and leave them behind._

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura quickly looked up from her writing. "Naruto!" She stood up and looked out her window. There he was, the hyperactive ninja grinning up at her down in the street. Did he have news about Sasuke and Orochimaru? She brightened up, but then cast her eyes downward and looked sadly down at her writing. _I pour my heart and soul into that glass, hoping that when I look at the reflection, I'll see myself the way I am. And I hope that I'll be perfect like that piece of glass. And that I'll be accepted._

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Are you coming down?" Naruto called up, crossing his arms over his chest. Did he do something wrong?

"Uh… y-yeah. I'm coming. Just hang on a sec," Sakura called down to her teammate. She began to quickly fold up the laundry clothes that she had neglected during her writing. After doing this, she tidied up her bed, and then turned to face the window, preparing to leave the house from it. After all, she was a ninja. However…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto gasped dramatically. "You didn't do your chores?" In truth, he thought that Sakura wasn't the lazy type of person, but…

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked, and immediately punched him in the face (a common reflex), making him fly out and hitting the nearby wall. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not intrude into other people's houses!"'

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, both of them not moving. Sakura's eyes clouded over fast and she felt her throat go dry. _Oh my god! _she thought frantically. _Did I kill him!_

Sakura's head immediately shot up as she heard the faint sounds of cracking rubble. _HE'S ALIVE! Wait. Do I care? Well… duh, I mean, he's a teammate and all, but…_She felt her heart twitch a bit.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" Naruto slowly climbed out of the waste. "You must be in a good mood. That punch wasn't so hard…" A small pause. Then his face lit up. "WAIT! THAT MUST MEAN I'M GETTING STRONGER!" He then went on screaming to the world how he could take her punches straight to the face and--

Sakura on the other hand looked bewildered. Was Naruto getting stronger? He had been training with Kakashi-sensei a lot nowadays… Or was she going soft? Maybe she was really in a good mood, or…

"Sakura-chan!" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Old lady Tsunade has found us another lead." He smiled brightly, knowing that this would make her happy.

He was right. "What?" she cried. It had taken over a year to get their last lead. Was it possible that it could have come this fast? "You mean… Orochimaru and…" She paused. _Sasuke…_

"Yep! We're leaving somewhere around tomorrow," Naruto stated. "You'll be able to see me do my super cool jutsu that I learned from Kakashi-sensei too! And—"

"Right, right," Sakura immediately said, cutting him off. "Alright. Well, I'm gonna pack, ok? I'll see you around tomorrow." She turned to her room and sighed. Now to pack…

"All right!" Naruto cried, strutting proudly away from the house. He suddenly stopped and craned his neck towards the window.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" Sakura leaned out her window and looked at him. "What is it Naruto?"

"I wanted you to know that… well…" He swerved around to completely face her. "I'll – we'll definitely bring back Sasuke this time."

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, and then softened afterward. "Naruto…"

He stuck out his thumb towards her and gave her a big grin. "A ninja always keeps his word!"

She smiled this time, and nodded her head. "Right."

And this time, he went off without looking back. Sakura turned back to her room once more and began to pack.

And afterwards, she paused a little - looking her writing, before she began to write again. "'_I think I realize now._'"

I think I realize now. I've been doing it wrong. All wrong. I've always tried to pick up the pieces by myself. But now… I understand I need someone to help me.

_Together, we both help each other, both of us enduring the cuts together, until we finish._

_And in the end, it doesn't become the thing it once was. Instead, it becomes something better and brighter. And I know now that when I look into the mirror, I'll see myself the way I am. And that I am perfect like that piece of glass._

_In the end, I'll feel accepted by the person who helped me pick up the pieces and line them up._

_In the end, I'll feel loved by the person who helped heal the broken pieces of my heart._

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Very bad. I realize. Too much… fluffiness? I don't know. I think I really should edit it in 3 years from now or something.

- _Andy_


End file.
